It has been disclosed in the prior art that polyetheramine resin (PHAE) is a reasonably effective oxygen barrier composition for use in articles such as plastic film structures to improve the oxygen barrier properties of such articles. Representative disclosures relating to polyetheramine resin coatings are included in U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,648 (Silvis et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,853 ((Silvis et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,078 (Cavit et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,589,621 (Beckerdite et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,727 (Su et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,137 (Nugent et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,455 (Nugent et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,819 (Nugent et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,982,199 (Shi et al.). Representative United States published patent applications are 20060233988 and 20050186414; both to Su et al.
Although a polyetheramine resin layer does provide enhanced oxygen barrier properties in film structures a need continually exists for achieving even higher barrier properties; most preferably to gases, but also to organic liquids. It is highly desirable that such higher barrier properties are achieved without any significant adverse effect on other desired properties of the film, such as, water vapor transmission rate and haze, or lack of clarity.
This invention relates to compositions having enhanced barrier properties, as compared to the barrier properties of polyetheramine resin (PHAE) alone, and to articles employing such compositions; preferably articles employed in packaging applications, such as plastic films and containers, e.g., PET bottles and most preferably articles employed in the packaging of food products including carbonated liquids and potentially other liquids. However, the compositions of this invention are believed to be usable as coatings in a wide variety of other products in which barrier properties to gases or organic liquids are desired or required, such as in vehicle tires to aid in preventing the leakage of air there from.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.